


Hostage

by yujacheong



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Imperial Jyn Erso, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/pseuds/yujacheong
Summary: Something different after Lah'mu.She didn’t find out she’d been a hostage until after the fact.For ten years, Jyn Erso genuinely believed her father’s one true love had saved them from exile.





	Hostage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecake/gifts).

She didn’t find out she’d been a hostage until after the fact.

For ten years, Jyn Erso genuinely believed her father’s one true love had saved them from exile.

*

When Orson Krennic came to Lah’mu, he found Jyn first. She’d been playing in a cairn with her dolls.

“My goodness! Why, it can’t be little Jyn Erso?! Not so little anymore, I see!” he exclaimed. “Why, I remember when you were just a baby in your mother’s arms! Do you remember me, Jyn? I’m a friend of your parents.”

She didn’t remember him, not really, but then she didn’t remember her mother, who’d passed away tragically when she was only 2 years old, either. In any event, she had no reason to doubt him, and when he asked her to take him to see her father, she did.

“It took some doing, but I think it’s been managed. I’ve vouched for your personally. It’s all water under the bridge now. You can come home,” Orson said to Galen. To Jyn, he added, “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

She had no objections, and neither, evidently, did her father. They packed their bags and left with Orson that very evening.

*

After Lah’mu, they lived together with Orson in his Coruscant apartment. He was an Imperial research officer; his home was comfortable but not lavish. Jyn was given the second guest bedroom – “Girls shouldn’t have to share!” Orson declared. “It’s a shame I only have two bedrooms. I suppose your father will just have to bunk with me. Luckily for you, Galen, I don’t snore.”

“Indeed you don’t,” her father murmured with a slow shrug.

And so, her father shared Orson’s bedroom.

She couldn’t recall exactly when she realized that Orson and her father were doing more than just sharing a bedroom, but by that time, she was old enough not to be surprised. Perhaps on some level she’d always known.

*

When Jyn was sixteen, Orson helped secure her a place at the prestigious Coruscant Imperial Academy. She hoped to join the Navy after graduation like her father had.

This meant that she saw less of her family – both her father and Orson she now considered her family – as she boarded with her fellow cadets in the Academy dormitories during the week. She did go home most weekends, though, even when – as was usually the case – her father and Orson were so consumed by their work that they hardly came home at all.

So it was with some surprise that Jyn came home early in the afternoon one weekend to find her father already there and taking a private comm.

“—finalizing the project in—” Her father’s sentence cut off abruptly when he saw Jyn. “—er, sorry, I have to go.”

Orson came home a few hours afterwards, and her father cooked the three of them dinner. It was nice, and Jyn forgot all about that weird comm. She figured it hadn’t meant anything.

*

She figured wrong. Her father had been passing intelligence to the Rebels, and he got caught. At best, they had mere hours to flee before the ISB agents arrived.

“Dammit, Galen, they think I was involved!” Orson fumed, pacing back and forth while Jyn and her father prepared to run. “How could you?! Why didn’t you _tell_ me?! After I – after _we_—”

“Come with us, Orson,” her father pleaded. “Tarkin will never trust you now; you’ll be in danger. And you know I—”

With a growl, Orson pulled Jyn’s father into a desperate kiss. “Very well, Galen,” he said after the kiss broke, “you’ll get your way…as always.”

*

Life hasn’t gone as Jyn might have planned. On the bright side, though, she isn’t a hostage anymore, and both she and her father – and Orson – are safe. And, they are all still together.

Meanwhile, the Rebels have been training her to fight.


End file.
